memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Plana Hath class
|Type = Survey ship |Service period = 21st century |Crew = at least 3 |altimage = File:T'plana Hath class.jpg }} The T'Plana Hath class was a type of surveyor that was used by the Confederacy of Vulcan. Overview These surveyors were created in the 21st century to serve as the primary exploration craft to be used by the Vulcan Space Forces and operated under the directives of the Vulcan High Command. They were able for extended medium-range planetary deployment operations. This included both cultural surveys and clandestine covert observation missions. Whilst small in size, they were easily constructed and allowed the Vulcan Science Institute to investigate a large number of worlds within the neighboring sectors. These surveyors made use of a composite steel-like alloy that were considerably more resilient and pliable for spaceframe application as well as were generally light weight. The small size came at the cost of limited space which meant it lacked shuttle bays and transporters though did possess a tractor beam. Despite this, they were significantly more advanced compared to human vessels which was attributed to the more advanced technology of the Vulcans. This class of surveyors were its propulsion systems which consisted of an ITU ion-power impulse drive which not only provided a robust means of movement but a clean form that was easy to maintain. This was compared to early 20th century human craft that were not only bulky but brought about excessive levels of pollution. These surveyors were capable of atmospheric flight and achieved landing capability by way of ion-thrust vectoring. They were able to obtain breakaway speeds without any need for boosters or any other form of assistance. Three landing struts were used when it dropped down to the planetary surface with a single dorsal hatch providing access to the vessels interior. Its impulse engine consisted of a WE-2 rated warp drive which were twice as fast as humanity's first warp ship. A T'Plana Hath class made use of a matter/antimatter controlled reaction that was focused through a crystalline matrix formed of dilithium. The vessels was designed with safety in mind with its life support along with its operation systems being equally advanced. There were no less than three overlapping system for any single function on the ship which included gravity plating which provided artificial gravity during its zero gravity journeys through space. Its sensor capabilities were several magnitudes more powerful compared to satellites or probes of early mankind. They were able distinguish and differentiate between several thousand particles as well as energy signatures in real time. This was a staggering level of computing power that was possessed by the Vulcans at the time when compared to humans. History The first known prototype of this class of starships was the T'Plana-Hath with the commissioning date for these vessels being the year 2053. After their creation, they were used by the Vulcan Exploratory Space Forces in order to investigate neighboring systems in wake of the larger, faster vessels used by the Vulcans. Upon passing a sector of space, generally T'Plana Hath surveyors were used for extended scientific operations. Their small size made them particularly useful in exploring Minshara class planets. These surveyors were used in great scientific as well as strategic accomplishments for the Vulcans. This included the first extensive survey of the Rigel system along with covert monitoring of Andor as well as making first contact with Coridan III. One of the most famous acts of the T'Plana Hath class was the prototype vessel which was responsible for making first contact with Earth in 2063. Following this point, a select number of humans were used to man T'Plana Hath surveyors though many such crewmen found the experience difficult. They were still in use by the 22nd century as in 2135 one such ship was being used by Starfleet as an interspecies training vessel. Many of the design principles were later used for future starship advancements. In later years, these ships were replaced by the ''Maymora'' class of vessels. ( ) : Presumably, they were named after the Vulcan philosopher . Known Vessels *Akasa Gorah'il *Besaya Glantaya *Dorli Fai-tukh *Fal Chaya *Pahn-Ree *T'Khasi Hath *T'Plana Hath *Tor-ut Koon *Yeht Fai-Tukh *Yeht Talal Appendices Connections External link * Category:Vulcan starship classes Category:21st century starships Category:21st century Vulcan starships Category:T'Plana Hath class